


We Met at a Coffee Shop

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, non-vampire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Nadja is still hung up on past break-ups. She feels like she'll always be alone from now on. Until she meets the one...(This is an au where they are not vampires).





	We Met at a Coffee Shop

Everyday was pain for her. How many weeks had it been? Nadja couldn't count the time period where she had been alone.

"I'm going to be alone forever," she mumbled under her breath as she stepped outside.

The sun shone brightly. Nadja didn't like that. "Why must the sun be a symbol of happiness?"

She sighed and walked to downtown.

-

She stopped in front of her favorite coffee shop. And then she entered. She ordered the usual.

Once she got her order, she sat down at a table that was open.

Nadja glanced outside. She knew that it was clear outside, but felt like a downpour.

She sighed and tapped her nails on the table.

A girl then walked inside and ordered.

The girl took her drink and began to look for a place to sit. Her eyes stopped on Nadja's table. The girl walked towards the table and asked Nadja, "Can I sit here?"

Other then people that worked at stores and shops, Nadja hadn't really had much interaction with other people. Who knows, maybe socializing may even do her good.

"Sure," Nadja said.

"Thanks," the girl said as she set her coffee down on the table and sat on the opposite side of the table as Nadja. "I'm Jenna," the girl said.

Nadja smiled, "I'm Nadja."

Jenna smiled back, "That's a pretty name."

Nadja hid behind her hair. "Uh thanks..."

Jenna nodded. "You're welcome." Jenna looked out the window. "I actually go to school nearby. Well more like college." Jenna was clearly trying to make small talk.

"Cool," Nadja said.

Jenna's eyes met Nadja's. "How about you tell me about yourself."

"I don't know where to start," Nadja confessed.

"It's okay. Just say what you want to say." Jenna said reassuringly.

Nadja took a deep breath. "My family migrated here from Romania."

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "Romania? That's far away. Do you ever feel home sick?"

Nadja nodded. "Yeah. I do. You have no idea."

Jenna made a face. "What makes you think that?"

"You don't have an accent of any kind," Nadja said.

"You don't know, maybe I don't have an accent anymore. Maybe I'm French." Jenna said.

Nadja shook her head. "But it's clear that you're not."

"Fine you caught me. I am American," Jenna said.

The two girls shared a laugh.

Nadja looked over to a clock. "I've gotta go." She got up and turned away.

"Wait!" Jenna blurted out.

Nadja turned back to Jenna. "What?"

Jenna's cheeks were pink. "Do you maybe want to do this again?"

Nadja smiled, "Yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
